


How To Convey My Feelings

by PrincessMekaBunny



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Elincia Is Very Dense, F/F, Fluff, Leanne Tries Her Best Though, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMekaBunny/pseuds/PrincessMekaBunny
Summary: Queen Elincia receives a visit from an old friend, who has something to confess to her~





	How To Convey My Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote for one of my favourite Fire Emblem OTPs~ Hope you all enjoy! :D

Crimea, a country on the Western part of Tellius; one that yearns for peace between Beorc and Laguz alike. Its ruler, Queen Elincia, has dedicated her life to maintaining that peace and ensure that the country’s citizens live as much of a happy and peaceful life that she can give them.

However, this day presents a new challenge for the queen, one like she’s never seen before.

*****

“Your majesty,” Lucia, one of the queen retainers and long-time friend, said just after she found the queen in the royal archives. “You have a visitor.”

“A visitor?” Elincia repeated inquisitively as she looked up from her book. “Did I forget an appointment?”

Lucia shook her head in response. “No, this visitor was unexpected. She requests your presence immediately.”

“Oh, sure.” Elincia stored the book back onto the shelf right where it belonged. “May I ask who it is?”

A small smirk developed on Lucia’s face. “I think it would be best if I left it a surprise for now.”

*****

“LEANNE!!!” the queen called out with delight, upon seeing her blonde heron friend awaiting in the throne room.

“Elincia-queen!” the heron princess said with delight. The two ran towards each other and gave each other a warm embrace. Elincia was the first to break from it and began holding Leanne’s hands, causing the heron to giggle. “It good… to see you Elincia-queen!”

“It’s good to see you too Leanne!” Elincia replied, donning a warm and happy smile to go with her words. “It’s been too long since we last saw each other!”

“Yes… too long.” Leanne paused for a moment, trying to think of the right words to say to Elincia in the beorc language. “Want to… tell you something. Something, important!”

“Oh, sure!” A thought suddenly flashed through Elincia’s mind, which caused her to scowl. “Is everything okay Leanne? You’re not in any trouble, are you?”

Leanne could sense the queen’s worry. She waved her hands and shook her head, trying to ease the worries. “No, everything okay! Wanted to tell… something good to Elincia-queen!”

“Oh, that’s a relief. What is it you wanted to say?”

Leanne peered over Elincia’s shoulder and spotted Lucia standing at the doorway. “Alone…”

“Pardon?”

“Want to speak with Elincia-queen… alone?”

“I don’t mind.” Lucia spoke up, understanding what Leanne’s wishes were. “Please excuse me.”

The two of them waited until the sounds of the door echoed throughout the room, giving the two women the privacy that the heron was asking for. Leanne took a hold of Elincia’s hands and raised them up, while looking deep into her eyes. “Leanne… like Elincia-queen!”

“Awe, I like you too Leanne!” Elincia replied back, with another warm and friendly smile upon her face.

Leanne could sense the happiness flowing inside Elincia, but it wasn’t the sense of happiness she was after. There was a different type, a type that she was feeling that she wanted to relate to the queen, but she had trouble finding the right words to do it.

“No… Leanne, really like Elincia-queen?” she said, with some doubt in her tone.

“I really like you too Leanne. You’re one of my closest friends!”

Once again, Leanne could sense that it wasn’t the type of happiness she was expecting Elincia to feel. She knew there was problems with her communication. She has been learning to speak the beorc language for some time now but it was still all so new to her, and confusing.

“Elincia-queen, more than friend?” she attempted once again, hoping that her intentions would come off this time.

“You know… now that you mention it, it does feel like we’re more than just friends!” Elincia said warmly, which perked Leanne up. “We're close, kind of like sisters aren't we?”

Leanne began to pout. She was trying her hardest but she was failing at conveying her feelings to Elincia. She tried to think of other ways to express her feelings, but it was hard for her to find the right words. Luckily, an idea came across her mind where she didn’t need to use her words.

She took Elincia’s hand and gently placed it against her chest, placing it just hard enough for the queen to feel her heartbeat.

Elincia was stunned for a second, blushing from embarrassment from where she was touching. However, the smile on Leanne’s face gave her reassurance that it was alright to do. As such, she examined her hand and began wondering why the heron was doing such a thing.

Then it suddenly clued into her.

She could feel Leanne’s heartbeat, and it was beating faster than normal. In her days she’s felt many heartbeats while treating injured soldiers as well as her friends, but the speed of the heartbeat and the developing blush on Leanne’s face made it clear to her how she was feeling.

“Leanne…” Elincia said, retracting her hands and becoming increasingly nervous about what she was thinking. “Do you… do you love me?”

“Yes!” Leanne said with delight, happy that Elincia finally understood what she was trying to convey to her. “Leanne love Elincia-queen!”

“I- I- I-” Elincia began to stammer some more, unsure what to say.

Leanne couldn’t help but giggle, finding Elincia being the speechless one for once amusing. “Elincia-queen cute!”

“Leanne… I… I don’t know what to say.”

Leanne took a hold of Elincia’s hand once more and raised it up. “Elincia-queen… confused. But also sense… love.”

There was no use for Elincia to deny Leanne’s words. She knew the herons have the special ability to sense what others are feeling, deep within their hearts. She did have to admit, she did love Leanne but she wasn’t sure if it was romantically like how she felt about her.

“Sense… doubt in Elincia-queen.” Leanne spoke once more. She started to frown, becoming a bit sullen and embarrassed for telling Elincia how she felt. “S-sorry.”

Leanne’s wings began to spread out and she was about to fly away, out of shame and embarrassment for putting Elincia in such an awkward position. However, before she could move an inch, Elincia reached out and grabbed her hand, making her stay.

“No, Leanne, wait!” Elincia said, now feeling like the guilty one for making Leanne feel bad about her confession. “You just… caught me off guard. I never thought about you like that before…”

A warm smile grew upon Elincia’s face and Leanne could sense a flow of happiness in Elincia that matched her own.

“But you know what, I’m willing to give us a shot!”

“Us… a shot?” Leanne asked, as she descended back onto the ground and tilting her head to the side out of confusion.

Elincia couldn’t help but giggle, realizing what she’d have to say to make Leanne understand. “It means I love you too Leanne.”

The two girls began to laugh as they entered into another embrace with each other. Their laughter echoed throughout the room and leaked into the halls, where Lucia was standing by, eavesdropping on the conversation.

“Good for them.” Lucia said, smiling. She rose up from the door and began walking away, knowing that her queen was happy, and in good hands.


End file.
